Rescue Me
by white panther
Summary: 10 year old Andrea has known only fear and pain in her short life but something new is there....is there such a thing as safety and love ? ( I did this for a school prodject, I'm 14 and this is my first fic , plz R/R be brutal or be gentle , thank y
1. Default Chapter

Rescue Me.  
  
Chap 1. I'm Sorry  
  
It was a bright sunny day on the coast of LA. Swimmers were swimming in the cool blue ocean, a volley ball game was taking place amongst a large group of students, taking a break from studying and joggers sprinted up and down the golden sand.  
  
Amongst these joggers was a tall well built man, sandy brown hair blowing back in the cool breeze as he sped along. Blue eyes squinted as the sun reflected sand spread under his large feet. It truly was a wonderful day to spend on the beach. No work, no hassle and defiantly no stress.  
  
SMACK! Steve Sloan was pulled from his jogging trance by something hard, which had sped head long into his side. As he propped himself up on one elbow to get his bearings back and see what had hit him he realised his elbow was on something. A young girl, no older than 11, lay sprawled under his right arm.  
  
A small ebb of panic took him for a second as he realised the girl was not moving or speaking. He sat up and moved round to her side. As he did this, the girl groaned softly and rolled onto her side.  
  
" Sorry Mister ", Steve heard a small voice say from the girl's mouth. The girl turned over but put her hands up to shield her face so Steve could not see. " It's alright, I wasn't really looking where I was going. Do you hurt anywhere? Did you hurt your face? " Steve asked gently placing his large hands around hers and gently pulling them from her face. She struggled against his grip the first time, but after he assured her it was alright and he would not touch whatever wound was there, she complied, slowly taking her guided hands away from her face.  
  
What Steve saw shocked him. His mouth fell open and the girl tensed under his grip, cowering away from him as if she expected him to punish her. A large blue/ purple bruise was set on her left cheek bone , just under her eye. A small cut on her chin, which looked as if it had been there for weeks, was almost healed up and a small trickle of blood was making its way down from her lip. By the time Steve had inspected her face and looked up into her chocolate coloured eyes tears had began to work their way down her pale face  
  
" Hey I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming, you hit pretty fast. I didn't mean to hurt you. " Still holding onto the girl's hands he stood up and helped her up. Small sniffles coming from her made their way to Steve's ears and he looked down at the girls tear stained face. She was still looking up at him in fear and flinched when he moved to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. Whats your name ? " He asked turning her to face him and bending down to her height .  
  
" Andrea " sobbed the girl. Although she still seemed reluctant to have Steve's hand on her arm , Andrea was looking round her , looking for something or someone . " That's a nice name Andrea. My name is Steve and this is my dad Mark. " Just as Steve was introducing himself he had seen his father talking towards them down the beach from the beach house, which is where Steve had been heading to get a drink and some lunch after his jog.  
  
" Well hello there." Said Mark politely " Now whats happened here ? "  
  
" We had a little run in , dad this is Andrea. " Steve stood up but kept his hand on Andrea's shoulder. Looking round he could see no one that the girl might belong to so he asked " Where are your parents Andrea ? " At this the girl's eyes went wide and tried to get loose of Steve's grip .  
  
" I ..I ..I can take care of myself , please let me go , I have to go ! " Andrea was now breathing hard, tears streaming down her face and a horror stricken look upon her young looking face.  
  
Mark , sensing the fear this young girl had gently lowered himself to her height , as Steve had and took bother her hands in his . " What are you so afraid of, honey ? and where did you get all these bruises ? " Mark had notices her face and also another bruise on her arm where another purple bruise was forming. " No where , I fell , before I came here . Now please just let me go , he's coming !" One of her handsd which Mark had been holding went to her mout as she realiseed what she had just said and she began to struggles once again . " Who Andrea ? Who is after you ? " Inquired Mark, clearly concerned about the girl's safety " You can trust us, honey. I know you may not believe that but; I give you my word you can. "  
  
The girl looked at Mark. Straight into his ocean blue eyes , which she noticed were almost identical to the eyes of Steve's. Andrea new she was never supposed to talk to strangers or anyone for that matter but something about these to men made her feel safe. And safe was something she had not felt very often .  
  
Chap 2. Quire Loggings.  
  
Wide chocolaty eyes looked around at the large house. Full of pictures and unique ornaments and most of all full of what felt like love and security. " Right now here we go sweetie, this may sting a little " Mark had come out of a large closet carrying a box who contents were unknown until he pulled out some antiseptic and some gauze.  
  
Andrea shuddered at the thought of what could have been in the box and blinked to get the images out of her head. As Mark began to clean al her cuts and scrapes, more which Mark had noticed when they were taking her back to the house, Steve asked some light questions. Trying not to alarm her like they had before he tried a gentler approach and asked softly " Where did you get all these bruises Andrea ? "  
  
Andrea looked, from what Mark was doing, up into Steve's eyes and seemed to be lost in thought, as if trying to think of what to say, or how to word it correctly. " I don't know " she replied simply, dropping her eyes to what Mark was doing. " You must know honey, things like these don't just appear for no reason " tried Mark Andrea looked down, again seeming to be lost in thought. When she held her head up she looked scared once again.  
  
" How do I know I can trust you ? I mean, I have trusted you so far but..how do I really know ? " She looked up once more and waited for a response . Mark was about to speak up when he was surprised to see his son bend down and look Andrea in the eyes. He then put something in her hand.  
  
Andrea's eyes went wide at what she saw " Your a cop ? " " Yes, I know it must be hard for you and lord knows, this is a little strange but..I won't do anything you don't want me to . But I need to know where you came from and what your so afraid of so I can help you. Do you understand? "  
  
Andrea looked down at the badge in her small hand and closed her hand round it tighter. She sighed. " Alright" 


	2. Chap 3 A Tale To Be Told

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all your reviews, I know about my spelling and punctuation mistakes in the last two chapters . My spell check is fooling around and won't work and I'm a teenager so I have an excuse to make mistakes ( not really but that's what I say at school, lol ). Keep the reviews coming, feel free to send ideas, I might use them. Enjoy!  
  
Chap 3. A Tale To Be Told.  
  
" My mom died in a car crash when I was two leaving me with my dad who is a heavy drinker. Ever since then he's got worse and worse. He is really mad at me because it was my fault mom died, I was crying in the car and she turned around at the stop light..she never saw the guy pull out. Dad said I deserved to be eternally punished for what I did and.he.." Tears began to well in Andrea's shiny brown eyes. " So he hit you and gave you all these bruises". Mark stated, it wasn't a question.  
  
Andrea nodded and went on. " He left to buy more drink and stuff and when he was gone I thought I could make a break for it. He never left me by myself before and he locked all the doors and windows and said her would kill me if I got out. I would've stayed if I hadn't remembered the broken lock on the window in the bathroom".  
  
" And that's who you were running from" Pause " no wonder you were running so fast." Said Steve as he stood up to his usual height. " Steve can I have a word? " asked Mark  
  
Going out of the large kitchen and into a sitting room, father and son engaged in a conversation about what to do with this child. " You cant take her to the station and get her statement, bang her father up and put her in a hostel". Said Mark quietly to Steve. " I don't know what to do dad, she's been through a lot and if she's selling the truth then she has to be put in protective custody as soon as possible and then a permanent home". Said Steve, remembering what to do in a situation like this. " Well I don't think she should go tonight, its getting close to the evening and I'll bet she's tired and hungry and very unsettled. We need to make her know that she's safe here and make sure she gets a good nights sleep". Steve knew what his father was suggesting. " Alright she can stay here tonight, but first thing tomorrow I'll have to take her to the station and get her statement. The sort out some permanent care".  
  
Both Sloan men went back to the kitchen to discus it with the girl. " Do you have anywhere to stay? " asked Mark, knowing the answer but making sure he didn't sound to demanding and telling her that she was going to stay there with them. " No, sir " she said shaking her head. " Well then you can stay with us, the guest room is all yours, ok? " Andrea nodded again and followed Steve who opted to show her where the guest room and the bathroom are.  
  
When she had settled in, Steve left her to get washed up and told her to go back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Steve then went to back to his dad, who was cooking some burgers on the barbeque. " She's gonna need some more stuff, she can't sleep in those old clothes forever." " Dad she's only staying here the one night!, I have to take her to the station tomorrow". " I know, but still, it looks like she's had those clothes to wear all her life, she's a ten year old girl Steve, can you imagine what Carol would have done if she was forced to live in what looks like and old dirty T- shirt and a pair of raggy jeans?" Mark new that he could win his son over and although he only just got to know this girl, he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe. " Alright, she can wear one of my old shirts tonight and tomorrow before we go to the police station, I'll buy her some clothes that don't have blood and holes in them". Steve gave in, knowing he didn't have much of a fight against the older man and he also wanted her to feel comfortable and safe and could imagine what his sister would say if she was forced to walk around in rags.  
  
Andrea can down with a cleaner, younger looking face, free from blood and dirt. She was a rather pretty girl when she wasn't covered in grime. Mark dished out the burgers and they ate them with small conversation, asking Andrea small questions about herself and telling her what their planes for tomorrow were. 


	3. Not Again

Rescue Me  
  
Hi! I know it's been a long time but I started the story at a bad time, I had my end of year exams. * hisssss * But now they are all over so I hope to do a lot more writing a lot more frequently. Thanks for all your great help in the reviews!  
  
Chap 3: Not again  
  
She was running again. Always running, never ending, tiresome running. Why? Why was she running all the time? Him. He was always behind her. Always catching up and grinning that wide, evil grin he loved to scare her with. It only scared her because she new what was coming next. Pain.  
  
Oh, how the pain never stopped. It was the same every time. Sharp stabs, white-hot burning and aches that could keel any adult over. Always the same. Knowing that giving up would mean even more pain, she carried on through the dark tunnel. Winding her way round the endless pitch black halls trying to find some mean of escape, some way of getting away from the plague that followed her. Looking back she saw him. Coming closer and closer, an evil cackle erupting his rusty throat.  
  
Keep running running running ....  
  
Light! A light at the end of the tunnel! This had never happened before. She ran faster and as she ran she could hear a voice. Not a rusty, sadistic sounding voice, but a calm, soft voice. A familiar voice that she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Oooff!" She tripped, He had her! He was bringing more pain! More and more, the laughing, the evil grin, all on top of her. She tried to scream but it's no use. The light! Where was the light ? It couldn't be that far. It had been right in front on her.  
  
What was happening? She was falling. Falling down and down and down into the pits of endless darkness that had emerged from under the tunnel. She screamed. It worked! She screamed again, louder and she realised for the first time that she was also crying. Great heaving sobs wracked her body as she fell into the great nothingness.  
  
Where had the voice gone ? She put out her hearing and tried her best to hear that voice. That kind and gentle voice that made her feel safe and almost calm. It was there Focus. Focus on it. That's what it was saying to her. She tried harder and it was as if she stopped falling and the light was bringing her up again. She got closer to the light and a brilliant flash exploded before her, showering sparks which landed on the bed next to her.  
  
The bed. It was a dream. Just a dream . She realised she was wrapped in something warm. Arms. Andrea looked up onto the tanned face the belonged to the arms of the kindly looking gentleman.. What was his name again ? Mark.  
  
" Your alright, honey. It's all over now, your safe." Whispered the kindly old voice. Slowly Andrea began to relax into the warm embrace of Mark's arms. He felt so soft and safe. Something she could not remember feeling before.  
  
" Thank you " Andrea whispered in return. Having got a response, Mark slowly let her go and wiped her eyes with one of his hankies. " Do you want to talk about it? he asked quietly. " Yes, but not right now. " " It's ok, you can tell me when your ready ok ? " She sniffed and nodded. " Good girl. Now try and get some sleep. You've got an early start tomorrow. " She laid back against the soft pillows and looked at him for a minute. " Would you like me to stay with you for awhile ? " Mark asked quietly, knowing that violent dreams on youngsters could leave nasty fears until put to the back of the mind.  
  
She nodded and smiled as he moved closer and stroked her long, dark hair. Before long she was sleeping quietly again and Mark slipped out of the room and made his way back to his own bed. Steve had been in the kitchen when the nightmare occurred and went to see his farther upon hearing what he had said to Andrea. " She alright? " Steve asked, once he found his father outside his bedroom. " Sleeping again. That's the second once tonight. Whatever happened to her I don't know but I have a feeling it's not going to be the last. " said Mark solemly.  
  
Nodding Steve said goodnight and wandered back down the hall to the kitchen. As he past the guest room he silently opened the door and peeked inside. Andrea lay still, breathing softly and looking very angelic. Steve sighed and went to his own room for some undisturbed sleep. 


End file.
